Behind Closed Doors
by It's Leviosa not Leveosah
Summary: "I told you already– the door locks automatically when closed and you left the key in the lock, on the other side– the other side where there's nobody to unlock it for us!" / Beca and Chloe find themselves locked in a tiny basement. Bechloe. Rated T for language. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is just an idea I had because I couldn't sleep. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

-L.

/

"Are you _sure_ we're locked in here?"

"Yes Chloe, I'm sure."

"Are you _sure_ the door doesn't open from this side?"

"Yes! I told you already– it locks automatically when closed and _you_ left the key in the lock, on the other side– the other side where there's _nobody_ to unlock it for us!"

"Jeez, no need to be so snappy."

"Where's my phone? I'm ringing my dad."

"You left it charging."

"Well then, where's your phone?"

"In my pocket."

"Give it to me."

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. If there was any kind of illumination in this tiny, tiny room you'd see the seriousness all over my face."

"Just give me the phone Red, we don't have time for this."

"Nope, ask nicely."

"Chloe!"

"Yes, Beca?"

"The phone!"

"What about it?"

"Ugh! You're insufferable!"

"I can literally hear you rolling your eyes right now, how is that even _possible_?"

"Damn it, Red!– can I _please_ use your phone?"

"Sure thing Becs!"

"Thanks."

"Wow, that's really bright."

"Yeah, well, it's the only light we have here. Damn, no signal."

"Yeah, I've been complaining about that since we got here. Bree is going to think you killed me in a satanic ritual and buried my hot body in your dad's backyard."

"Hopefully she'll stop by to check on you soon then."

"Yeah, she did find it weird that you asked for help to get whatever it was that you wanted to get from your dad's basement– which by the way, can't be considered a basement because it's just this tiny room with barely any room to move and what– a stair case made of 3 steps?"

"I wanted my dad's old records– he keeps them here in a box somewhere."

"Oh right."

"And it's not a weird request, okay? I just needed someone with a car and that could help me with a couple of boxes."

"A couple of boxes? It was _a box_ thirty seconds ago– why are you multiplying the boxes Jesus?"

"Wha– It's just a few boxes, Chloe, nothing major."

"Seriously, _a box, a couple of boxes_ and now _a few boxes_? How many records does your father have?"

"Dude– you have no idea."

"Uh huh– can I have my phone back now? We don't need the light on all the time, it's draining the battery."

"Alright, here."

"Becs?"

"Hm?"

"I want to sit down."

"Then sit?"

"I would if there was somewhere to sit."

"The floor?"

"Ha! You _really_ think I'm letting this cutie patootie of a tushy sit on the floor with a questionable stain? No way!"

"Oh my god– did you really just say tushy? And cutie patootie? In the same sentence?"

"Yes, glad to know you were listening, now– place to sit?"

"Ugh– here, there are a few boxes somewhere you can sit on."

"Where? I can't see anything."

"Put the light on your phone, genius."

"Oh yeah. Thank you Becs."

"No problem, Red."

"So what's the plan?"

"Uh– what plan?"

"Survival, duh! I can't die in here. There's a new episode of The Mindy Project tonight, Beca– I can't miss it!"

"Dude– chill! My dad gets back at eight, Sheila is away on a conference or something and I'm sure Aubrey will be here soon once she realises you're not answering her texts and calls."

"Okay, okay. There's no need to panic right?"

"Course not– I mean, the most we have to worry about are spiders."

"Oh, this is a _travesty_! Beca! Are there spiders here?"

"Red! Chloe! I need to breath! Hug– too tight!"

"Sorry– but Beca! There are spiders! We need to get out of here! Do you have a paper clip?"

"Do I– what? Why would I have a paper– you know what? Never mind. Chloe stop freaking out, I was kidding!"

"So– no spiders?"

"No spiders."

"How do you know?"

"I'm friends with Spider-Man, he uses his powers to control the spiders and keep them away from my house."

"You need to read or watch Spider-Man, because that's not his powers."

"Hey– I'm the one who's friends with Spider-Man, I decide what kind of powers he has."

"Do you even know his real name?"

"Of course I do, it's Peter Parkinson... Why are you laughing?"

"Oh Becs– his name is Peter Parker!"

"Well, I never said we were great friends."

"You're adorable."

"Wha– shut up."

"You're pouting."

"I'm not– stop it! Get that light out of my face, Chloe Beale!"

"But you look adorable!"

"I am now considering that satanic ritual."

"Okay– I'll stop, see? Light's off."

"Thanks. How come you know so much about comics anyway?"

"Everyone knows that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. And I used to help my little sister learn how to read with comics, the pictures helped."

"That's– that's kinda sweet."

"I know."

"Ah!– something touched me!"

"It was me, silly. Here, sit down."

"But there's no– oh, okay, your lap it is. Thanks for letting me have a choice."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know– and again, I can hear you rolling your eyes, it's so _weird_!"

"Shut up."

"Hey Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me a story?"

"I don't know any stories."

"Make one up then."

"I don't know how to make stories up."

"Aw– come on!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Becs..."

"I'm not telling you a story."

"But–"

"Ugh– fine. Once upon a time there was a magic pig, one day it was killed so the king could have bacon for breakfast, the end."

"What?! That can't be it!"

"But it is."

"Well– your story sucks."

"How dare you!"

"It does! It didn't even have a happy ending!"

"So? Some stories don't have a happy ending."

"Yours should have! I mean– what even happens to the king after he has the magic bacon?"

"You're putting too much thought into this."

"I demand a continuation."

"You can't just ask for another story."

"I didn't ask– I _demanded_ it."

"I don't care, I'm not doing it."

"You have to, I demanded it. And stop moving so much, your elbow keeps digging into my side."

"I'm trying to get comfortable."

"Don't try to change the subject Beca Mitchell."

"But– it was you who changed it!"

/

Okay, that's it for now because it's 3:30 in the morning and I need to sleep! Hope you liked it though, I'll try to update it ASAP.

Thanks for reading!

-L.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Thank you all so much for reviewing/favouriting/following. It means a lot! I'm glad you all seem to be liking the story so far.

Anyway, here's the next one! Enjoy.

-L.

/

"Oh my god, Beca, we're going to die here!"

"We are _not_ going to die in here, stop being so dramatic."

"_Ugh!_– how long have we been in here?"

"About... 40 minutes."

"Are you aca-serious? It feels like years!"

"That's because you're bored."

"Well, I wouldn't be bored if–"

"–I'm not giving you your phone back, you drained most of the battery by playing Flappy Bird!"

"Oh, says the one who wanted to play Minion Rush!"

"Because it is a much awesomer game than Flappy Bird!"

"We'll just have to agree to disagree."

"I guess."

"Hey, I know what we could do."

"What?"

"You could tell me a story."

"I already told you a story."

"A good story, I mean."

"My story was great."

"It could have been a little bit better."

"I'm not telling you another story, dude. Drop it."

"It doesn't have to be another story, it could be the same one but with improvements."

"Nope, not happening. Drop it."

"But it had so much potential!"

"That's it– I'm not talking to you now."

"Okay, okay! I'll drop it... for now."

"Look Red, we only have six more hours to wait for my dad, a couple of days for the step-monster and maybe minutes for stick-in-the-mud, if her paranoia has already kicked in that is."

"You and Bree should be nicer to each other."

"She's the one that has it out for me."

"No, she doesn't. She's just a _little_ bit protective of the Bellas's set list."

"_A bit_? That's an understatement!"

"Alright, okay, she's overprotective of the set list."

"She's like, super overprotective with a dash of crazy and extra paranoia, topped with evil glares and unpredictable stomach acid attacks."

"Beca! Be nice to my best friend!"

"I though I was your best friend?"

"You are– but Bree is like, bestest best friend."

"Oh– thanks! So I don't have what it takes to be your bestest best friend?"

"Are you jealous?"

"You're dodging the question, Beale."

"So are you, Mitchell."

"No, I'm not jealous."

"Oh, you _so_ totes are!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. But Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"You could totally be my bestest best friend if you told me that story."

"Oh my god! Stop with the story thing, it's not going to happen!"

"Fine, okay. Aubrey would probably kill you for trying to take her spot as bestest best friend, anyway."

"I didn't know this manipulative side of yours, Chloe Beale."

"It's not manipulative, it's making the best out of situations."

"Heh, if you say so."

"Anyway, I've got bigger problems right now."

"Like what? Other than being locked inside a basement, that is."

"Not a basement– it's a tiny, tiny room full of boxes."

"It is a basement– what's the bigger problem?"

"I can't feel my legs any more."

"What?– oh, sorry!"

"It's okay, here– you sit down, I'll stand for a bit."

"Alright, wait, let me put the light on– there."

"Help me up."

"Really?"

"Yes! I can't feel my legs, Beca! And I'd like to not face plant a wall, thanks very much."

"Ugh, _fine, _here, hold the phone– but you're going to give it back to me! No Flappy Bird!"

"Geez, you're bossy."

"Here. And– up! There you go."

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to step on your foot. Is it me or does the room seem tinier?"

"It's because I had to move the boxes around so you could have a place to sit."

"Oh... thank you."

"Don't mention it. No, seriously, don't mention it– Sheila will throw a bitch fit once she finds out I moved the boxes around."

"Alright, it'll be our secret."

"Awesome. Wait, let me sit down now that you're stable. Now– phone."

"What?"

"Gimme the phone back."

"I don't have it."

"Dude, I can see it in your hand. With the light still on."

"Nope, there's nothing."

"Chlo! The battery is going to die, at least turn the light off."

"Fine– there, is that better?"

"Well, it's not ideal but yeah."

"I'm starting to feel my legs again, by the way."

"That's great."

"Yeah– ouch! Why is there a shelf here?"

"Where is here?"

"Here!"

"I can't see you, Red. Or the shelf."

"It's not like this room–"

"–basement."

"–is so ginormous you don't know where the shelf is!"

"I don't come down here often, okay? And when I do, I normally don't have to worry about shelves. Don't you dare laugh Chloe, my height is not a joke!"

"I'm not laughing!"

"I can _hear_ you!"

"I'm surprised you can hear me from all the way down there."

"That was so uncalled for, dude!"

"You walked right into that one, don't blame me."

"Mean."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm not."

"Oh shit– I just remembered something."

"Random but okay– what?"

"Aubrey doesn't know where my dad lives."

"Oh."

"You were right, we are going to die in here!"

"Oh, no, don't worry. She knows where your dad lives because one time we had to follow you around for a few days 'cause Fat Amy heard a rumour from Ashley who heard it from Donald who heard it from Kate who heard it from Kimmy Jin that you sold drugs to the High Notes, so we followed you around until I found out that it was actually Lilly, not you."

"That was one time!– I mean, what?!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Beca, do you sell drugs to the High Notes?"

"...No."

"You hesitated."

"I did not!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Lilly had asked me to help her with her business so I said yeah but then I found out that she was the dealer for the High Notes when she asked me to deliver to them and I couldn't say no, Chloe, I thought she'd kill me or something! But it was a one time thing, I swear!"

"I can't believe you– you knew that Lilly was a drug dealer but didn't tell me? I knew there was something up with her when she said... something when Stacie told us about Douglas! Is she in the Japanese mafia?"

"I– who– mafia? What?"

"Is she in the Japanese mafia? The Yakuza?"

"I... don't know"

"Oh. Well, I still think Bree made the right decision by asking Douglas to do that background check on Lilly."

"Who the hell is Douglas?"

"Stacie's cousin. He's an undercover Interpol agent who's trying to break down the Yakuza."

"What?"

"I know right! It's crazy."

"No, I mean, yeah it is crazy but if he's undercover aren't we _not_ supposed to know that?"

"Yeah, like, Stacie found out accidentally about it and she wasn't supposed to tell us about him but she did anyway but don't tell her that I told you because he could get like, fired or killed or something."

"Yikes."

"Yeah."

"So wait– you aren't mad at me for selling drugs that one time?"

"Oh, no– my dad was a dealer when he was in college. No big deal."

"Wow. That's... that's kinda weird? I don't know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"...Are you playing Flappy Bird?"

"No."

"Chloe!"

"It isn't Flappy Bird, it's Minion Rush!"

"Then let me have a go!"

"No, I'm in the middle of a– oh."

"What? Did you lose? It's my turn, gimme."

"No, it's uh– the battery."

"Oh no."

"Yup... I was so close to beating your high score too."

"So now, we're locked here in the basement–"

"–Tiny room."

"–with no phone, no comfortable places to sit, no light?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up our situation."

"And I didn't even get a turn to play Minion Rush?"

"Yup... my bad?"

/

Any and all mistakes are mine.

Thanks for reading!

-L.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals!

Sorry that it took so long to udate, I had university work and exams to deal with (and a few other problems) but never mind all that, I'm back.

Any and all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

-L.

/

"– so then I told her, nuh huh lady, I had that cute dress first and she was all like, flustered and stuff because I _totally_ called her out on her shit so she was like, fine whatever and then it turned out that she was shoplifting other stuff and the manager gave me a gift card and that's how me and Ashley ended up getting discounts in all shops at the mall."

"Wow. Sounds like a pretty awesome day."

"It was! You should totes come shopping with us, Becs, it'll be fun!"

"Oh no– no way."

"What? Why not?"

"I prefer online shopping– it's easier, most of the time cheaper and you can do it without having to put pants on and leaving your room, it's great!"

"Your laziness will be the death of you, Beca Mitchell."

"Not if I can procrastinate it."

"Which you probably will."

"_Exactly_."

"Have you ever seen the movie '_Seven_'?"

"Uh, no."

"The one with Brad Pitt?"

"Nope."

"Well, it's a great movie, you should watch it. Basically, it's about a serial killer that kills people based on the seven deadly sins while Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman try to catch him."

"_Okay_– and your point is?"

"Have you never watched a movie that made you _so_ scared or paranoid that you started doing something or stopped doing something because of it?"

"Uh, not really, no. I don't really watch movies."

"Oh yeah, I forget you're not a normal human being sometimes. Well, if there's ever a zombie breakout you'll want to stay close to me or Bree."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"It's one of the main reasons we do cardio."

"Oh my God. Does this mean that you joined the archery club just because of The Hunger Games?"

"You'd be thankful for those skills if we were in the arena."

"So you wouldn't kill me?"

"Of course not! You'd probably be killed by someone else at the beginning. But _wait_– you've seen The Hunger Games?"

"No, I read the books."

"Did you have to wear the cute glasses?"

"I can't believe Kimmy Jin let you in when I was still wearing my glasses, the bitch."

"Aw, it was cute!"

"Falling asleep with glasses on isn't cute. There's a high chance that you'll break the glasses and that shit is expensive."

"It is cute when it's you."

"I– no. Stop or I'll never _ever_ finish that story about the magic bacon."

"Okay, okay!– how long has it been now, anyway?"

"How long has what been?"

"How long have we been in here?"

"Well, last time I checked the phone, we had about six hours of waiting for my dad, then the phone ran out of battery about ten to twenty minutes later so we must have been here for, I don't know, five or six _years_."

"Ugh, your sarcasm isn't appreciated right now! Oh my gosh– _where_ the hell is Aubrey?"

"How am _I_ supposed to know? She's _your_ best friend!"

"Damn it, this is a terrible time for her to trust you and your intentions!"

"I know! I'll have to break that trust again once we get out of here in case we happen to get locked in a basement again."

"Sorry to break the news, Becs, but I'm not planning on being locked in a tiny, tiny room again."

"Ugh, I'd say something about you not liking my personality but I'm so hungry I can't think of a proper answer to that– I think I can feel my stomach starting to digest itself."

"Want to go out for something to eat after this?"

"Yes please."

"Oh, I think I once saw in a survival documentary that cardboard is edible, and there's lots of cardboard boxes in here."

"No– no way in hell. I may be hungry but I'm not desperate just yet, I won't eat cardboard."

"Try, you might like the taste of cardboard."

"I'm _not_ going to eat cardboard, Red."

"Party pooper."

"Eat it yourself, why does it have to be me to do it?"

"Because I'm not the one complaining about being hungry."

"_Whatever_– I'm not eating cardboard. I have high standards."

"I remember seeing you drop a Pop-Tart on the floor, then fighting against Fat Amy for it and then eating it. _Totally_ gross, by the way."

"Five seconds rule."

"Your fight against Fat Amy wasn't less than five seconds long! You had to wet-willy your way into winning it. Which is also _totally_ gross."

"All is fair in food war."

"You're such a dork, oh my gosh."

"Stop laughing, Red!"

"But you're laughing too!"

"But only because you're laughing!"

"I'm sorry my laugh is contagious!"

"Your laugh is lovely but oh my god, please stop– I can't breathe!"

"I'm trying but this is like a never ending cycle!"

"Okay, we both stop laughing on three!"

"Okay!"

"One, two, three."

"Beca, no more laughing! Serious– we need to be serious."

"My sides hurt from laughing..."

"_No_! Beca, stop _laughing_! You're going to start the cycle again!"

"I don't even know _why_ we are laughing!"

"Me neithe!"

"_Okay_– okay, calm down. I'm fine now."

"Yeah– okay, _yeah_, me too."

"Geez. What time do you think it is right now?"

"I'll try turning my phone back on."

"Ugh, that laughing fit just made me even hungrier."

"Remember there's always cardboard boxes... Ugh! Why isn't my phone turning on?!"

"Because it literally doesn't have _any _battery left."

"It was a rhetorical question, Beca."

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"No, what was–"

"Shh! I think I hear something ringing!"

"What are you– Beca! Stop moving around! What are you trying to do?"

"I heard something! Let me get to the door."

"You said that like, _fifteen_ times! Ouch– damn shelf!"

"Red, I think– I think someone is calling my phone!"

"Okay Becs, I think you're hallucinating because of the hunger... I don't hear anything."

"No, Red, come here, listen!"

"Beca–"

"No, shh!"

"Becs–"

"Listen, damn it!"

"But _Beca_–"_  
_

"Ugh, what?!"

"You're holding my side boob, not my arm!"

"Wha– shit– I'm sorry!"

/

Hey again!

So things are slowly but surely moving forward... Next chapter should be a good one, already got it all planned out.

Let me know what you think of it!

Take care.

-L.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps!

Sorry, it's been a while but I had a whole new season of _Orange_ _is the New Black_ to watch, and I discovered two brilliant TV series (_The Blacklist_ and _Resurrection_) and for some reason I decided to re-read the _The Walking Dead_ comics from the beginning. What I'm trying to say is: I got sidetracked, my bad.

Anyway, hope you are all alright!

-L.

/

"You said your phone was ringing?"

"Yup."

"Who do you think it was?"

"Dunno."

"Do you think that they'll find it weird that you didn't answer straight away and will send the police– maybe Douglas– to check on you?"

"Maybe."

"_Ooh_, maybe it was Aubrey and the tables have turned and now she thinks _I'm_ the one who killed _you_ and dumped your body in the back yard!"

"'S possible."

"...You're really not going to speak properly to me?"

"Nope."

"It was just an accidental boob grab, Becs. _Actually_– it wasn't even a _full_ boob grab, it was only a _side_ boob grab. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes there is."

"It's not that much of a big deal! It's not even a deal!"

"I am _so_ sor–"

"– I swear that if you say 'sorry' one more time I _will_ pitch-slap you."

"But I am."

"For like, the gazillions-th time, it's not a problem, Becs! Like, at all!"

"Still, I'm sorry I– _OUCH_! Did you really just slap me?!"

"I _told_ you not to say sorry."

"I didn't think you'd go through with it! _Ouch_!"

"I'm a woman of my word, Beca Mitchell."

"_Ouch_, jeez, okay... I'm sor– _my bad._"

"Good save."

"Thanks. _Ouch_."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard."

"It's okay– I deserved it for grabbing your boob without permission."

"Side boob, wait– _oh_ honey, that's _why_ you're embarrassed? Because you didn't have permission? You can grab my boobs if you want. There's a 99% chance I will _not_ complain."

"I– what– that's not it..."

"What then? Aren't my boobs good enough for you to grab?"

"What– _No_! Your boobs are perfect– I just–"

"Okay– well– I'm getting _real_ mixed signals here, Becs."

"I just– I kinda wanted to take you on a date before feeling up your boobs."

"_Aw_– really?"

"Uh– yes."

"You're cute."

"We've stablished this before, Red. I'm too–"

"I know, I know– you're too cool to be cute. But you're still cute. But you know what? You shouldn't worry about that."

"I don't, I know my coolness level is way higher than my cuteness level and no matter what my mum say, even when I was four I wasn't a cute kid, I was a cool, badass motherfu–"

"No, no– that's not what I meant, although I _highly_ disagree with you."

"What did you mean then?"

"This could be our date."

"What? Locked in a basement with no light and no way to contact people who could let us out?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. I think I can safely say this is one of the worst date scenarios I've _ever_ thought of."

"Only because you're looking at this from the _wrong_ perspective."

"Really? And what would the _right_ perspective be?"

"You're locked inside a tiny dark room with a hot redhead whose side boob you already grabbed and future boob grabbing actions have no way of being interrupted by people who have no clue that we are here."

"I love your perspective."

"It is a great perspective."

"So this is our first date?"

"If you want it to be, yes."

"Okay."

"It's a great first date, thank you for locking me in this tiny, tiny room with you, Becs."

"Actually, it was _you_ who locked us in this basement, Red."

"Well, then _you're_ welcome."

"I didn't say thank– never mind. Do you think your phone has enough battery for you to turn it on and check my face? I think I need ice on it."

"Probably not. I'll try."

"I think you gave me a black eye."

"Oh gosh– Beca! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it only stings. Phone not turning on?"

"I'm trying."

"It's okay, here, give me your hands– they are _always_ freakishly cold."

"It's bad circulation, damn it."

"Whatever– just give me your hands, Red."

"Your face is _so_ soft."

"_Ouch_! Damn it Chlo! Don't pinch my cheeks after slapping me!"

"Oops, sorry! It was difficult to resist and easy to forget you've got a bruised cheek."

"Just keep your hands still. Don't hold my face too roughly."

"But your face is seriously soft! It's like a baby's butt but cuter."

"You think babies' butts are cute?"

"Of course I do, everyone thinks that. Babies are cute in general."

"They smell nice and they're soft but they are also loud little assholes."

"How can you say babies are _assholes_?!"

"They're loud. They are lazy. They use people."

"They are _babies_, Becs. That's what babies _do_."

"Well, I still think they're assholes. _Ouch_! Stop moving your hands, Chloe."

"Sorry. I'll pay for dinner later to make up for the slap."

"Nope, that's too easy. I'll think of something worse. Something you won't like. Like, eating cardboard but that's too mean."

"Plus, there's _no way_ I'd eat cardboard. I'm not even that hungry."

"I've just decided that because of that slap, you'll have to play Resident Evil with me."

"No!"

"You have no choice in the matter."

"But why? Resident Evil is too jumpy. Can't it be like Mario Kart or something else? Ooh, that Rayman one!"

"Maybe– it'll depend if you'll attempt to hit me again."

"I won't."

"Glad to hear my life won't be threatened by you."

"Of course not, I wouldn't want to face the revenge of Peter Parkinson."

"He'd do a lot of damage with his spider-controlling powers."

"You're such a cute dork."

"_You're_ a dork, I just– I– You... You didn't have to kiss it better, Red."

"I know. I wanted to. Just like now I want to kiss you. I'm gonna kiss you, Becs."

"Okay."

/

Hey,

Any and all mistakes are mine.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Take care.

-L.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so _so_ sorry for the wait! I've not given up on this story, I just keep getting sidetracked. Either way, according to my plan, we're about one or two chapters away from the end, which is kinda sad but I bet you're all wanting to know how they'll get out, right? I have plans, big plans for their coming out. Pun totes intended.

Enjoy!

-L.

/

"Ow, wait – ow!"

"What? What happened?"

"I hit my head on the shelf."

"Shit– sorry, dude! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay, maybe we can make out later– when there's more room to move and no danger of me getting a concussion."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Here Becs, let's sit down again."

"Okay. Hey– speaking of concussions... why do you think it's taking Aubrey so long to come looking for us?"

"I don't know. She doesn't have any immediate deadlines that I can remember, so it's probably not that."

"I don't think that there's anything related to the Bellas happening either."

"Yeah– we'd know about it if there was."

"I hate that she isn't being as paranoid as she usually is when we hang out."

"She's not that bad, Beca."

"Red, she broke into my room and claimed I sold your hair to the lady that makes voodoo dolls around the corner from the dry cleaner when she called you twice but you didn't answer... because you went to the toilet."

"Yeah, I remember that! I can't believe she thinks my hair is bad enough to be used to make voodoo dolls!"

"That is _so_ not the point, Chloe."

"I guess she finally gave up on the idea that you're a serial killer. I mean, if there's someone who's a serial killer in the Bellas, my money is on Jessica."

"_Really?_ I'd have thought you'd say Lilly."

"Oh no. Lilly is a close contestant but Becs, _nobody _can be so chirpy and happy at eight in the morning on a Saturday before having coffee like Jess. I don't trust that."

"Why were you awake at eight in the morning on a Saturday, anyway?"

"It was that emergency Bellas' meeting you didn't go to."

"You bet your beautiful ass that I didn't go– who in their sane mind calls a meeting in the middle of the night like that?"

"It was eight in the _morning_! And if I remember correctly, _someone_ called me at four in the morning a few times because she needed help with her philosophy essays– and the opening lines for each call was 'I'm gonna die'. That's _not _how you start a non-emergency 4AM call."

"In my defence, I was posing a very important philosophical question: is your voice always really that sexy or is it only when I call you at 4AM?"

"And?"

"Well, I have reached my conclusions that it's always that sexy but it gets an extra sexiness factor at four in the morning."

"Dork."

"It was for science. Social science."

"Whatever you say, Mitchell."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask every time you want to kiss me, Becs."

"Okay."

"Wait– let's move this box behind me first so there's a little more space."

"Okay, pass it here and I'll dump it on the other side of the basement–"

"–Tiny room."

"– so we can sit in the box throne corner. Dude, Sheila is totally gonna freak when she sees all the boxes we moved – it's gonna be hilarious."

"Beca! Oh my god! Becs!"

"What?! What– is that? Is that what I think it is?!"

"Yes! Oh my gosh! It's a window! An extremely dirty one at that but it's a window none the less!"

"Holy crap! I can kinda see you a little bit now Chloe!"

"It's getting kinda dark outside but oh, I don't think I've ever been so glad to see a window before!"

"Do you think we can crawl out of it? Does it open?"

"I'm trying to find out– here, Beca, move this box too."

"Clean the window a little bit, we'll be able to tell the time more or less by how much sunlight there's left."

"I'd say it's like five, six o'clock."

"It can't be that late, we got here at like midday."

"For how long did we make out?"

"I have no idea, Chlo."

"I'm trying to open it but it won't budge!"

"Here, let me try."

"Beca, wait, you're gonna hurt yourself like that!"

"Why won't... it open?! What kind of window doesn't open?!"

"Well, lots of them actually–"

"Isn't this like, against the law? Windows in basements should open in case of emergencies like this!"

"Well, this is a tiny room, not a basement so I'm pretty sure it won't apply here, Becs."

"Ugh! Can we break it?"

"No!"

"Why not? I'm sure there's like a baseball bat here somewhere."

"No, we can't break it. If we break it, it'll be dangerous for us to crawl out a window that small with shards of glass around it."

"...Did not think of that."

"Yeah, well, if it won't budge, then we just have to keep waiting."

"I just really want a burger. And ice for my cheek."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

"Chloe... Red... _slowly_ step away from the window, _don't_ look back– _Dude_! I just said _not_ to look back!"

"Oh my gosh _Beca_! You said there weren't any spiders here!"

"It's a basement– _of course_ there will be spiders here! I was just trying to stop you from freaking out like you're doing now!"

"Where's that stupid baseball bat?!"

"You're not gonna kill the spider with a baseball bat!"

"Of course not– _You_ will, there's no way I'm getting close to that creature!"

"Don't _push_ me towards it! I don't know where the baseball bat is! And I'm not a huge fan of spiders either!"

"_Ahh_, Beca! It moved!"

"I know, I _saw_ it!"

"It's going to attack us, it can smell fear!"

"Give me your shoe!"

"_No_! Use yours!"

"I don't want a squished spider on my boot! They're original Dr. Martens!"

"Throw your headphones at it!"

"No _fucking _way! Just give me a shoe Chloe!"

"Ugh, fine! Hold on, I need to balance myself, there's no way I'll let my foot touch that dodgy stain on the floor– here. My poor shoes..."

"Damn it, I missed it!"

"You weren't supposed to _throw_ the shoe at it, you were supposed to go there and hit it!"

"Well, you should've told me that _before_ I threw it!"

"Go get my shoe!"

"I don't want to go near it!"

"Stop being a pussy!"

"Says the one balancing on one foot hiding behind me!"

"It moved, it moved again! _Ahh!_– ouch."

"Dude, Chlo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I can't believe you just fell..."

"Stop laughing and help me up!"

"Oh my god, this is _hilarious_!"

"Shut _up_!"

"Oh, hey. On the bright side– there's the baseball bat."

/

All and any mistakes are mine.

See you next chapter! Which won't take as long to update as this one took... probably.

-L.


End file.
